Change of Destiny
by PixieFairyChild
Summary: Is it chance or fate? Choices made, and decisions thrown into the wind. A stone thrown that would send ripples that affect the fate of a world. Whether it be for good or ill, only time would tell. But what if that stone was altered? Fate or chance, throws a stone to change destiny, and hits it with a gem to effect all of creation's outcome. But who is the gem and who is the pebble
1. Origins

_Is it chance or fate? Choices made, and decisions thrown into the wind. A stone thrown that would send ripples that affect the fate of a world. Whether it be for good or ill, only time would tell. But what if that stone was altered? Fate or chance, throws a stone to change destiny, and hits it with a gem to effect all of creation's outcome. But who is the gem and who is the pebble flying through the air to cause such waves in a pool of uncertainty?_

 _How well do you know the legend of the Hero of Ferelden? The one who united Ferelden against the darkspawn, the vanquisher of the Archdemon, and the one who ended the 5th blight. With each new telling the myth grows, it changes and many details are lost to the ages._

 _This is the true tale of how one man and woman changed not only the history of Ferelden, but altered the course of all Thedas._

For generation the Cousland have stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of their people with justice and temperance. When Ferelden was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, Bryce Cousland and his father, William Cousland, served the embattled kings of the land. Now, with the darkspawn threat arising in the south, they have been called by the king himself to assist in the battle.

A middle aged man stands in the Great Hall with his friend making preparations for the march to Ostagar. His stern face etched in laugh lines accompanied with kind, tired blue eyes. His short greying hair has stubborn red and blonde highlights mixed in. Looking up from a map on top a small table to his oldest friend and ally. "I trust then, that your troupes will be here shortly, Howe?"

The other middle aged man with a crooked nose and bitter expression nodes. "I expect that they will begin arriving by nightfall. We can march in the morning...I apologize for the delay, My Lord. this is entirely my fault."

"No, no. The appearance of darkspawn in the South has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself." He runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks. " I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

Howe chuckles "Yes, though we both had less gray in our hair then, Bryce. And we fought Orlesians, not monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same." Bryce chuckled. A door had opened during their conversation and two people stood a little bit away from the table waiting to be acknowledge. The twins shared similar features; cheekbones, nose, and mischievous green eyes. The boy stood at 6 foot with bronzed skin from practicing outside. He had strawberry blond hair with an easy deposition compared to his sister who had a more stubborn look about her, even though she was 5 foot 7. Her bright red highlights over shadowed the blonde that compliment her lighter skin, which was dotted with freckles. "I'm sorry pups; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my son and daughter?"

"I see they've grown into a fine young people. Pleased to see the both of you again."

The boy returns his polite smile, "And pleased to see you as well, Arl Howe. Is your family here with you?"

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, and well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes to you, Asher." Howe turns to the girl, with a knowing smile, "My son, Thomas, asked after you, Amelia. Perhaps I should bring him next time?"

The stubborn girl makes a disgusted noised that is muffled by a jab to her side made by her brother. As the two glared at each other, their father interrupts. "I doubt she'll be receptive, Howe. My fierce daughter has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart." Amelia smiles gratefully at her father.

"Takes after her father in that respect." Howe commented, his face void of emotion.

Asher moves in front of Amelia, to further stave of any more embassements. "You summoned us, Father?" quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, pups. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you and your sister in charge of the castle."

Amelia quickly pipes in "What?! But we can fight as well!" Pushing Asher aside to be heard. "Asher can best anyone in the tourney and I dare you to find a better archer among your men."

Asher glares at Amelia, trying to signal something to his twin. "Of course, Father. We understand."

"No! Not 'of course, Father'!" Staring at Asher in disbelief. "They'll need us to watch their backs!

"Be that as it may, pup" Bryce interrupts rubbing the bridge of his nose. " Your mother made it clear on the matter, that you two are staying put."

"Let me talk to her! I can convince her!" She pleads.

Asher quickly pulls her away and leans down so that only she could hear. "Now is not the time to have this argument, Amelia." He tilts his head toward their company, Howe.

His twin sighs in defeat but glares at her brother as she gives in. "Very well."

Bryce smirks as he sees the exchange of his children, but doesn't comment. "Only a token force is to remain here, and you must keep the peace in the region. You know what they say about mice while the cat is away, yes? There is also someone you must meet." Looks at one of his vessels "Please….show Duncan in."

A man a bit younger than the Teryn with dark skin and black hair and beard was shown in. His commanding presence was emphasised with his height that was equal that of Asher's. Lines weathered, his face telling a complex story. Deep brown eyes held a twinkling of mirth and sorrow, but over all authority that demanded your respect. His voice was low and grave, but seemed to fill the room and pull everyone's attention. "It is an honor to be a guest within you hall, Teyrn Cousland."

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present!" Howe interrupted, shocked at the guest.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced." Bryce answered a bit quistive. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am…. At a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true." Turning his gaze to Asher and Amelia. "Pups, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?

"They are renowned as great warriors." Asher answers, his voice in awe as he look upon Duncan.

As soon as she opened her mouth Asher nugged her shoulder and gave her a look. She sighed "They are an order that defeated the blight years and years ago." She said in a monotone voice, hiding her true feelings.

Duncan grimaced. "Not permanently, my lady."

Bryce nodded, satisfied with their answers. "Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we had a chance to react." He looks toward Duncan, seeming to want to confirm something. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your son and daughter are also excellent candidates." gesturing towards the twins. Asher eyes lit up, failing to hide his excitement at the thought. Amelia made no such attempt to disguise her disgust at the idea of joining the order.

Alarmed, Bryce step in between Duncan's view of his children, as though he could prevent this just by hiding them from view of the Grey Warden. "Honor though that might be, these are my children we're talking about."

The Arl chuckled. "You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend."

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see then all off to battle." Challenging Duncan intentions. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

"Have no fear." Duncan calmly explains. "While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue." He smiles disarmingly.

Bryce glared at Duncan, making sure that his point on the matter was clear before he turned back to the twins. "Pups, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

The bit of hope that lit his eyes quickly vanished has Asher responded. "Of course, Father." He says quickly before Amelia can put her foot in her mouth.

Rolling her eyes while muttering. "Don't strain our abilities or anything." She smiles sweetly at her Papa when she realizes he heard her.

Bryce shakes his head at his little one. "In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"We shall do as you ask, Father." bowing as he walks out.

"Yes, Father." she dodges Ashers attempt to pull her away and kissed Bryce's cheek. Giving him the sweetest daddy-girl-eyes she could muster.

Bryce pats her head to let her know she wasn't in too much trouble. "We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lad and lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon." He dismissed them as he turned his attention back to the map laid out before him and Howe.

With that the twins took their leave. Once outside Amelia let out the breath she had been holding. "I hate Howe. He is so slimy! Thinks less of me because I can hold my own against most men and every one of his sons. And he always wants to hook me up with Thomas, that drunken pervert!" Gags. "I will not marry any man, that I could best." She waits for Asher to chime in with his usual remark ( _Then you will not be able to marry)_ But he seems to be lost in thought. "Are you okay, Ash?" She asks with concern.

Asher nods slowly then shakes his head. "I am sorry, Mia, just worried about something. You're right, Howe is slimy git, but he is Father's oldest friend and we should show him respect while he is visiting." Amelia scoffs but doesn't interrupt. "Plus, he's not going to be at Highever for very long. Come, let us get this errand over with, I have some things I need to check on."

Amelia smiles, "You just want to see if that Grey Warden will recruit you." It widens as Asher blushes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Perhaps." He laughs at the thought and jokes. "At least then I might see some action."

Before the twins could tease each other further, a tall ginger man in a guards uniform comes up to them, panting hard to indicate that he had been running. "There you are!" He gasp as he catches his breath. "Your mother said the teyrn had summoned you two, so I didn't want to interrupt." He smiles shyly, dark green eyes shimmering in amusement.

"Good to see you, Ser Gilmore!" Amelia says sarcastically. " How're you!?"

He blushes as Amelia address him. "I-I'm good, my lady. Pardon my manners, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking all over the castle for you." He points towards the kitchens. "I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave." he says nervously, rubbing the back of his head as Amelia sighs heavily.

Asher looks just as exhausted at the mention of the hound. "He knows not to hurt anyone."

The guard grimaces. "I'm not willing to test that, my lord. You know these mabari hounds. They listen only to their mistress; anyone else risks having an arm bitten off." He shakes his head. "You two are quite lucky to have you own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored." He laughs in remembrance of his father ramblings. " Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

Amelia shakes her head at the thought of confronting an angry Nan "Father wanted us to find Fergus!" She says, a weak excuse.

With a teasing smirk, knowing full well the Teryn's daughters aversion with the kitchen's cook. "Oh no, your mother was quite specific—' _Unless the castle is under attack, you get that dog before doing anything else_.' Her words, not mine, My Lady." Smirk boarding to a full out grin at the look of discomfort on Amelia face. Changing the subject to a much more pressing matter on his mind. "Errr…. Before we go, my lord, my lady, might I beg a question? I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

"You sound quite excited, Ser Gilmore." she grins as she notices the blush that goes from his cheeks to his neck to his ears.

"Awed more like, the reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed." He looks away as Amelia laughs.

"Yeah. You and Ash both." She takes a breath and starts to tap her lips with her finger as if giving a lot of thought to her next statement. "I guess Mother will have to be watching out for you, brother." She smiles slyly at Asher as she jabs him in the ribs.

Asher griminces at her jabbing, "Well possibly." He turns to Gilmore. "But yes there is a Grey Warden, his name is Duncan."

Gilmore looks at the twin in amazement. "Then… is it also true this Grey warden was asking after me?"

Asher begins to speak, but Amelia interrupts "That's right, but I think that Ash is also a candidate. He's always loved the stories from them."

The guard laughs at Ashers face going red to match his own. "I would assume that you are not interested? Not to offend you, my lord, but lady Amelia is just as skilled with that bow has you are with your blades, if not more so, if I may say so.

Asher laughs "I won't argue that. I think I would rather fight an Archdemon then face my little sister on the battlefield."

The shorter twin just rolls her eyes at the two men. "Glory in battle yes, but on my terms." She shakes her head and says as if to herself. "I'll not chain my life to an order. I'm already trying to dodge the ball and chain of a noble marriage."

"Like a bull in a china shop." Asher jokes as he dodges another jab from his sister. "But you are being looked at for recruitment Ser Gilmore." Gilmore smiles at the statement and seemed to almost fall into a daydream. "Ser Gilmore, I understand that you're excited about the Grey Wardens, but if you wouldn't mind telling me about the security details of the castle while we walk to the kitchens."

Gilmore gives Asher a look of confusion, but not wanting to question his orders he nodded. "Of course, my lord-"

Amelia interrupts. "Do you think something will happen, Ash? It's not like you to be so serious this much…" she can't help the worried look on her face.

Asher shakes his head and shrugs. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect, Mia. I just have a funny feeling about all of this and some things are not adding up with a few recruits. I just want to play it safe."

The red headed guard nods in compliance. "I'll gather what the guard captain has on the roaster after we take care of the kitchens, my lord."

"Very well."

As they approach the kitchens our heros can here unholy screeching, pleading voices, pots and pans banging and a dog barking. Amelia sighs. "Annnnnnnnd that would be Nan, taking out everything on the servants…. say you _**really**_ don't need me here… I'll just go get Fergus while you take care of this, Ash." She turns to make a dramatic exit.

Asher grabs his sister before she can turn to escape. "The sooner we get in there the sooner Nan'll get back to her duties. And may I remind you Mia, that hound will only really listen to you. I think he just puts up with me for your sake." Gilmore grunts his agreement as Amelia sighs as if she is about to go to the gallows.

As they open the kitchen door to hear Nan yelling, "Get that bloody mutt of of the larder!" swinging a wooden spoon into her palm threateningly.

A female elven servant squeaks up, "But, mistress! It won't let us near!"

The cooks sneers. "If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" she glares at the larder door.

Amelia mumbels "Ah good old racist Nan." Asher tries to stifles a giggle.

"Err… calm down, good woman. We've come to help…" Gilmore says, trying to calm the old woman down.

"You! You and _**you**_!" She points at Amelia with a glare that has killed lesser beings. "Your Bloody mongrel keeps getting in to my larder! That beast should be put down!"

"Maybe you should be-"

Asher interrupts Amelia before she could finish "We've come to take the dog off your hands, Nan." holding his arms up to show that he came in peace. "Calm down."

The elven woman wrings her hands in concern. "Oh, dear. Mistress, calm down, please—"

"That's it! I'll quit." she throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Inform the Teryna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn." she wrinkles her nose at the elves.

"Nan, please! We'll get the dog. Calm down." Gilmore pleads.

"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She turns to the servants. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

Asher opens the larder door to find the culprit sniffing around the walls without a care in the world. He motions for Amelia and Gilmore to enter, trying to hide the mess the mutt made from Nan.

Gilmore stares at the larder in disbelief. "Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?"

The mabari hound was large, standing at 4 foot 4 with light brown fur. Sharp intelligent eyes watched the room as he growled at something unseen. Hearing the trio come in he turns and immediately runs to his mistress. Tongue flopping out among fearsome teeth with his muscled body shaking in excitement.

Amelia bends down to the war hound and in a babying voice. "Who's a good boy, Barkspawn?! Who's a good boy?" The hound rolls on his back to accept tummy rubs. "You are! Yes, yes you are!" Barkspawn barks at Amelia, running deeper into the larder and running back Amelia, barking again to try and get her attention.

Asher ponders out loud. "What is it boy? Are you trying to tell us something?"

Ser Gilmore nods his agreement. "He does seem like he's trying to tell you something."

A small bang comes from within the larder. "Wait, Do you hear that?" Amelia whispers.

Giant rats appear as if out of nowhere. They stood two feet off the ground with long four foot bodies. There were about two dozen of them, all charging at them. Barkspawn intercepted one that came too close to his mistress. He dug his teeth in deep, shaking his head until he heard the neck snap before jumping to his next victim. Amelia, knowing her bow would be next to useless in such tight room, opted to grab her dagger to protect her mabari's back from flanking, jumping rats. Ser Gilmore bashed a few down that were trying to get on the walls while Asher dashed quickly, his blades barely seen as they slashed through the rodents. It wasn't long before the skirmish was over and the larder was covered in rat corpses and blood.

Amelia looked around incredulity. "Giant rats?" Shakes her head and mutters. "I don't care what Nan says, I am _**not**_ cleaning this up."

"It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell." Gilmore commented

"Hopefully, it is not a premonition of what is to come." Asher says under his breath as he cleans off his daggers before sheathing them.

Gilmore shares a look with Asher. "Hopefully, not." Bends down to eye level with the war dog. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes." Goes to pet Barkspawn but draws his hand back when the dog lets out a small growl, telling him he did not have permission to pet him. He stands back up. "Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all." Barkspawn barks proudly around Amelia. "I've seen larger." Barkspawn snorts in response as Gilmore inspects the rats. "They come up from the Korcari Wilds sometimes." he shrugs. "But seeing as you two got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men. And I'll bring the information you asked for, my lord." He leaves gracefully out of the kitchen.

Amelia stares at his retreating form. "Coward! Escaping as soon as he could!"

"Do you want to deal with an upset Nan?" Asher asked sarcastically as Amelia rolls her eyes and shrugs as they head out to face the reaper, taking a deep breath for what is to come.

"There he is as brazen as you please. Licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt." Nan scoffs at the mutt as soon as they return from the larder.

"Actually, he was defending your larder from rats. Big ones." Amelia states smuggly before Asher can censor her.

Asher mutters, "Now you've done it."

The female elven servant screeches with fear "Oh, rats? Not the big grey ones?"

The male elven servant adds "They'll rip you to shreds they will"

Nan glares at Amelia. "See? Now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead?"

Amelia beams with pride. "My faithful war hound made sure it's safe." She pets the huge dog as he barks his own affirmation.

Nan hmphs at the statement "I bet that dog led those rats in there to begin with." the hound whines in protest, his mistress being stalled by Asher to stop arguing with the cook. Nan continues with a deep sigh "Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms" The war dog whines this time in interest. Nan sighs in defeat. "Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody Dog!" Barkspawn licks her hands and barks in affection. The old nanny looks up at her grown wards. "Thank you, my lord, my lady. Now we can get back to work." Glares at the elves. "That's right, you two quit mucking about!"

Asher smiles at Nan and pulls Amelia out of the kitchen before she could start something else with the old woman. "You know, she really does care about that dog, Mia."

Amelia scoffs. "She cares about her job. But yeah. I know. We rile her up, it keeps her alive." The dog licking his chops nods in agreement and Asher sighs in defeat.

While headed to the family chambers where Fergus was sure to be with his family; they heard voices coming from the hall. Two older woman with a beautiful elven servant, and a handsome male were standing in the hall, all laughing at a tale being recounted by one of the older women.

The greying brunette woman with a stern face and laughing green eyes was saying "And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king." she laughs making her look younger. Her attention is diverted as she notices her children coming up. "Ah here are my twins. I take it by the presence of the troublesome 'hound' of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?" she wrinkled her nose as she stares at the dog in question.

Asher quickly rushes before Amelia could answer. "Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak." He glares at Amelia moving his eyes toward there mother's guest as if to say _Watch it, sis._

The Teryna smiles at her youngest son. "You've alway had a way with her, Asher." Not sure if she was speaking about Nan or his sister. She turned back, gesturing to her guests. "Darlings, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loeren's wife?"

Bann Loeren's wife smiled, brown eyes showing deep age. "I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." she pulls back some her grey hair from her face batting her eyes at the young lord.

Asher nods in recognition, trying to hide the silent screaming in his head as he remembered the party. "Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." He smiles forcefully.

"You're too kind, dear boy." she smiles seductively. "Didn't I spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?" she steps a little too close to his personal space.

Amelia couldn't make a decision whether to laugh or gag at the sight in front of her.

"Right in front of you family, too." The woman's son added as he pulled his mother back away from her prey.

"You remember my son, Dairren?" She laughs shamelessly. "I believe you to sparred in the last tourney?" Amelia flinches at the mention of the tourney and doesn't look at her mother.

"And you beat me handily, as I recall. It's good to see you again, my lord." Dairren nods to the young lord.

"You're being modest." Asher said, thankful for Dairren's assistance. "You fought very well."

The old cougar pouts as Asher looks anywhere and everywhere but at her. "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." wrinkling her nose at the elven girl. "Do say something, dear."

"It is a great honor, my lord, my lady." she bows her head. "I have heard many wonderful things about you, two."

Lady Landra laughs giving Eleanor a look that says I'm still having fun with these young things. "Don't look now, Eleanor, but I believe the girl has a crush on you lad."

Iona gasps "Lady Landra!"

Eleanor rolls her eyes and smiles indulgently at Landra. "Hush, Landra. You'll turn the poor thing scarlet." She shakes her head "With two such beautiful and capable children, you'd expect it would be easy to find a match for them. Not harder."

Asher groans at the familiar argument. " I'm quite capable of handling my own affairs, mother." at the same times Amelia puts her coppers in. "You are aware that we are at war, Mother?" she smiles sweetly. Asher elbows her in the ribs.

Their mother give Amelia a sharp glare "Aware that my husband and son are about to ride off to battle and perhaps never return? Yes, I'm quite aware, Amelia".

Asher gives his sister the _watch it!_ glare again and Amelia responded with her own _you watch it_ glare.

The Lady Landra pouts as the playful mood is ruined and turns to her son. "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dears. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

Dairren looks at the elven lass and offers her his arm. "Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now."

Lady Landra smiles at the Teryna. "Good evening , Your Ladyship." and walks to the guest chambers while Dairren and Iona depart toward the study near the Great Hall.

Eleanor smiles until her guests are out of sight, she sighs and turns to her children. "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance." Her face fills up with worry that was hidden before, making her age another 10 years.

Amelia seeing the somber mood decides to poke the sleeping bear. "Mother, did you know there's a Grey Warden here?"

Asher mutters "Tattle tale." at his blabbering sister.

Their mother stares warily at her twins. "Yes, your Father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?" looking directly at Asher trying to get her meaning across.

Asher sighs in frustration. "Why not? Every Grey Warden is needed now, more than ever, Mother!"

The old Seawolf rubs the bridge of her nose. "There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like you brother!"

"And why can't we go with Father and Fergus?! They'll need us in the South too!"

She puts her hands on his shoulders, looking imploringly at her son. "I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duty first. You understand that , don't you my dear boy?"

"But we could make a difference!" Amelia was never the one to be left out, especially when it came to arguing with her mother..

"You two are- _ **here**_. Trust me, you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough!" She says in a stern tone letting them know the matter was closed.

Asher sighs in defeat, he knew when to stop pushing. "Are you going to be staying in the castle, Mother?"

"For a few days." Answering happily that the subject is dropped. "Then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your Father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority."

"I don't think you should go." Amelia states at the same time as Asher says "I have a bad feeling about all this."

"As do I. Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what." she shakes her head "All the asserences in the world don't comfort me."

Asher bites his lip as if holding something back while Amelia eyes brighten as she see an opportunity "Exactly why we should go!"

"But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours." She crosses her arms.

Asher knows that Amelia will not drop the subject, and mother would be unmoving in her resolve. He quickly makes an excuse to depart to avoid another famous Cousland woman throw down. "We need to find Fergus, Mother."

Mother smiled indulgently at her two youngest children. "I love you , my darlings. You know that, don't you?"

Asher kisses her cheek, "Of course."

Amelia kisses the other. "We love you, too."

They both leave and head up toward the castle chambers. As the twins enter in their brother's bed chamber to find a beaming man with similar build to Bryce, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Somewhere in his thirties with laughter lines starting to be embedded into his face. A beautiful blonde haired and dark skinned woman smiles at him with soft brown eyes filled with sorrow and farewell. A young boy looking like a smaller, darker version of the man asked "Is there really gonna be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

Fergus laughs. "That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise." he ruffles the child's hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

The mabari finds a comfortable spot and watches the family interact while resting.

The woman sighs with apprehension. "I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is...disquiet."

He smiles lazily at her. "Don't frighten the boy, love." Bending down to look his son in the eyes. "I speak the truth." as he notices his siblings in the door and stands to great them. "And here's my little siblings to see me off." he winks at them before addressing his wife. "Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

"Orianna, don't worry so much! No darkspawn could harm Fergus!" Asher boasts about his older brother, grasping his shoulder.

Orianna speaking as if to herself. "He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe."

"Now, love. No need to be grim." Fergus dismisses her concern.

Amelia bumps into her brother, just leaning her head against his other shoulder. "I wish I could go with you" she says gloomy at missing out on the battles.

Fergus side hugs her. "I wish you could come! It'll be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be...unthinkable." Oriana shakes her head disapprovingly.

Fergus looks at her. "Is that so?" he smiles at her in almost a boyish way. "I always hear Antivan woman were quite dangerous!"

"With kindness and poison only, my husband." She smiles sweetly at him.

Fergus chuckles. "This from the woman who serves me my tea!"

"You'll be missed brother." Asher said somberly.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe, little brother."

Oriana rolls her eyes trying to keep the humor out of her voice. "I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable husband."

"Do you really think the war will be over so quickly?" Amelia asked, taking a step back so she could see her brother's face when he answers.

Fergus shrugs. "Word from the South is that the battles have gone well. There's no evidence that this is a true Blight- just a large raid." Winking at Oraina.

Oraina ask quietly, fearing to hope. "Could that be true?"

Fergus rolls his shoulders. " I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me, love, and I'll be back within a month or two."

Asher laughs and changes the subject. "Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"

Oren excitedly jumps up and down. "Really?! Was he riding griffon?!"

Oriana pats his head "Shush, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now."

"I'd heard that." Fergus says ignoring his son and wife, "Did he say why he's come?"

"He says he's recruiting." Asher answers trying to keep the little hope he had out of his voice.

The elder brother ruffles the younger ones hair. "Oh? if I were a Grey Warden, little brother, I'd have my eye on you. Not that father would ever allow it."

Amelia sighs, it always comes back to the Grey Wardens when Asher's around. "Father sent a message-he wants you to leave without him."

Fergus sighs in frustration. "Then the Arl's men are delayed. You'd think they were walking backwards." He groans as he thinks about the long road ahead. " Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off we go then. I'll see you soon my love." He kisses her lightly.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Walking into the room their father interrupted, their mother at his side holding his arm.

Eleanor hugs her oldest. "Be well my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

"A good shield would be better." Amelia mutters, still upset from the small tif from earlier.

"Fergus will be fine." Asher quickly added before mother could comment on Amelia's statement.

The oldest son boasts "I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me!"

Oriana folds her hands as if in prayer. "The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers, and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while your at it!" Fergus stumbles as he sees the glare radiating from his wife. "Errr… for the men, of course." he tries to give her a disarming smiles.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of you mother and sister!" not buying into his charm.

"What's a wench?" Oren curiously asks "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

Bryce laughs at his grandsons question... or maybe it was his sons discomfort. "A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren." then winks at his wife, like he is sharing an old joke. "Or a woman that drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Eleanor exclaims trying to hide a blush. "Maker's breath, I swear its like living with a pack of small boys, thankfully, I have a daughter." She gestured to Amelia.

"I'll miss you, Mother dear." He kisses her on the head. "You'll both take care of her won't you?"

Amelia scoffs "Mother can handle herself. Always have."

"It's true. They should be sending her and not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the deeproads!" He smiles as Oren laughed at the visual.

"Well, I'm glad you find _**this**_ so funny." Eleanor tries, but fails not to laugh.

Bryce roars in amusement. "Enough! Enough" he sighs as he composes himself. "Pups, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow"


	2. Amelia-The Beginning

Asher nods, and pulls father aside before Amelia can try to talk to him. Fergus pulls on her hair to get her attention. "Aaaaah is the little girl getting sent to bed early now?" He grins as she smacks his arm.

The youngest Cousland scowls. "Have fun marching, in the cold and the rain." She sticks out her tongue.

"Ouch.. now that I think about it a warm bed does sound nice!" His smile turns a bit nostalgic "At any rate I'll miss you, Mia. Please take care of yourself." He hugs her and glances over to his brother in the corner. "And take care of that cry baby while I am away."

Amelia hugs him back and beams up at him. "Only if you do the same, Fergus." looking over at her twin. "I always do." She smiles at the hidden joke.

A small hand tugs at Amelia's arm. "Momma says, while Papa's gone, you and uncle are going to be watching over us! Isn't' that right, Aunty?"

Amelia kneels down to Oren's eye level. "It's not going to be very exciting, but yes."

Oren's eyes widen. "What if dragons attack the castle!?"

"Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren, they eat people!" Oriana states.

"Yeah. I want to see one!" the little boy's eyes lite up with excitement. Amelia snorts quiet unlady like while Oriana looks on them in exasperation. She groans and looks at Fergus. "This is your influence, Fergus."She gestures to the two.

"What?!" He asks. "I didn't say anything…" putting his hands up in mock defense.

"Are you gonna teach me to use a sword, Aunty? Then I can attack evil too!" He jumps up and takes a fighting stance with an imaginary sword. "Take that dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!" He does a twirl and promptly falls to the ground.

Amelia helps him up, laughing. "That's not really my element." She grins into his face and winks mischievously. "But tell you what, Oren, we'll have a talk to your uncle about it tomorrow!"

Oriana makes a full body sigh. "There are times your family causes me great pain, Fergus."

Oren pouts as he realizes that his mother will not allow it. "I never get to do anything fun!"

"Don't worry, son, you'll see a sword up close soon enough." Fergus promises.

"I guess that I'll get going to bed…" Amelia sighs then saying goodnight to Oren, Oriana, and Mother. "Safe travels, Brother. Be Careful." She gives him one last hug.

Father makes his way back from the corner, leaving Asher with a concerned look on his face. "Just remember pup, don't to say up too late. You have an early start tomorrow."

Amelia smiles "I won't. She gives him a hug and kiss. "You do the same, Papa. Good Night."

She pauses at the door looking at Asher who is not really paying any attention. When he sees that she is about to leave, he snaps out of it and says some quick goodbyes and walks out with his sister.

Outside of Fergus's room Asher starts heading toward the Great Hall instead of his room. "You're not really going to see Ser Gilmore are you? You're just going to see that pretty elven girl." Amelia walks up to him. "Go get 'em tiger." she teases, playfully hitting his arm.

"Mia, I already have Father not taking me seriously. I don't need you to do the same." He says almost absentmindedly. The concern written all over his face left no room for jokes.

"What do you think is wrong? Can I help?"

Asher fakes a smile "Don't worry about it. No. Father is probably right and this is all in my head but… I just can't help this feeling…" He says under his breath and goes back into his thoughts.

"Well…" Knowing he is lying about being fine, she just pats him on the back and vows to watch out for him tomorrow. "Don't stay up too late, Brother. I will not pick up your slack. Just so you know."

Asher tries to smile, but it fails to make it to his eyes. "Glad to know you have my back, Mia. Keep that Glutton close by you, just in case." Barkspawn whines has he pets him on his way out. "Good night, sis."

Amelia sighs as she watches her brother walk away. "Good night! Come on, 'Spawn. Lets go to bed." With one last worried look aimed at Asher, she walks into her bed chamber. She quickly changes and plops down on to her bed exhausted with today's events, she passes out under guard by her faithful hound.

The sounds of chaotic noises filtered through to her dreams, yells and screams become persistent in trying to wake her, but it was finally the loud barking of Barkspawn that did it.

She gets up with the smell of smoke in the air, hearing some distant screams. Deciding that she might want to get her armor as something was definitely going on. It wasn't long after she finishes buckling in her breast plate that a banging at the door causes her dog to growl.

"What is it, boy? Is someone out there?" she ask as she attaches her daggers to her hips and checking that her bow is strung and ready. He just barks more.

A servant busts through the door. "My lady! Help me! The castle is under attack!" Amelia gasps as an arrow comes through his throat, his life blood drenching her room. Strange men with a vaguely familiar crest burst into the room.

Blinking out of her stupor, she reacts on instinct. Ducking the first man that entered who swipes at her, she digs her dagger into his chest. Pushing aside the thought that she just killed a man. She rushes out to meet the second man, parring his attack with one dagger and slicing his throat with the other. Barkspawn ran out and kept the other two men at bay as she sheathed her daggers and drew her bow. She killed one with a head shot but missed the other as the adrenaline kept shaking her hands and throwing off her aim. Before she could notch the second arrow the soldier came rushing at her with her mabari hot on his heels. Not having time to get out of the way or draw up her daggers she readies herself for the blow, but it never came. The man goes down with an arrow through the side of his head.

Amelia turned, seeing her mother with another arrow notched looking around for any other enemies. When Eleanor did not see any other threats she walked up to Amelia. "Darling, I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?!" Eleanor having cast off her typical finery and was adorned in light armor, something she wore like a second skin.

Still in shock Amelia answered. "I-I was about to ask you… What's going on?!"

The Teyrna shook her head as if trying to collect her thoughts. "A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall so I barred the door." she looked at Amelia "Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?!"

Looking at the men that she had killed she saw the Amaranthine Bear, her eyes widen with fury and disbelief which flowed out into her voice. "He's betrayed father! He attacks while our troops are gone!"

Eleanor looked in shock as the anger started to creep into her voice as she came to the same realization. "Y-You don't think that Howes men were delayed... on propose?! That bastard! I will cut his lying throat myself!" Her thoughts shifted quickly "Where is your brother? Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

The teyrns daughter started to pace. "Makers breath! Father stayed up with Arl Howe!" She stands still as she bites down on her thumb nail. "Asher said he would check on a few things with Ser Gilmore…" she ends in a horrified whisper.

"We must find them!" She sounded frantic as she started to head to the end of the family chambers.

Amelia stops her. "We should also check up on Oriana and Oren as well."

Her mother's hands flew to her lips as she stares at her daughter in horror. "Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brothers room first?!" turning around to the bedroom in question "Let's check on them quickly then we will look for your father and brother down stairs." They dash to Fergus' room.

"Shit! Please be alright" Amelia mutters a silent prayer.

Amelia makes it to the door first, and she is stunned by what she sees. She didn't even notice when her mother ran by to the little figure laying in the middle of her brother's old room.

"No!" Eleanor cries as she cradles Oren head into her lap. "My little Oren... What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!" She sobs uncontrollably to her lifeless grandson.

Amelia looks on in disbelief. Her eyes slowly move up to her sister-in-law. Oriana's body had been mangled, her usually steamed to perfection dress pulled up passed her hips- blood dripping everywhere. Her lifeless eyes staring at Amelia. She could almost see what happened, her mind playing it unwanted. Oren would have tried to protect his mother, he always wanted to be a brave soldier like his papa. He would have run from his mother grasp and charged at their attackers, only to be struck down before he got close. And Oriana, she would have been crying, but the things those men had planned for her… _Monsters.. Only monsters do things like this. They're all monsters..._

Amelia stepped forward and shivered as she looked into Oriana's eyes. They wouldn't stop screaming at her _Where were you!?_ Carefully, she pushed back down the scrunched up dress, trying to provide a final decorum of decency to her sister-in-law. "W-Why? Why would they do this?!" She says is a tiny voice-shaking with untold grief. She moved her hand to close those accusing eyes.

"Howe is not even taking hostages. He means to kill all of us!" Eleanor takes one last look at her beloved grandson and slowly laid his head back to the ground. There was nothing else she could do for him, he didn't need protecting any more… she closes his eyes. He looked almost like he was sleeping, if you didn't look at all the blood... "Oh poor Fergus! Lets go, I don't want to see this." They leave the room, closing the door on the accusing face of Oriana, and the little boy who wanted nothing more than to see a sword up close...

Both woman go out to the guest chambers and encounter four more of Howe's men. Letting the old Seawolf take up her bow and cover her from a distance, Amelia grabbed her draggers. She wasn't anywhere near as good as Asher with them, but she was more than a match for most men. While one man was bearing down on her mother, Amelia found a cinck in his armor and plunge her dagger into his armpit, turning it to make sure it tore up his lungs. One fell to her Mabari as he ripped out his throat. Looking around for her next victim, she let out a cry as an arrow pierced her arm. The archer, however, didn't have time to notch another arrow as he went down with her mabari at his throat. The last man swung his sword at her as an arrow penetrated his armor. It diverted his attention to her mother so Amelia could slash with her good arm across his throat.

Everyone was breathing heavily after a moment when no one else attacked. Eleanor walked up to Amelia "Here, Darling, I have a healing poultice." Pulling out the arrow as gently as she could, disregarding Amelia's groaning. "This might hurt a bit"

"Thanks for the warning" Amelia commented sarcastically. Her mother put the poultice on her skin, ignoring her sass. Both watched in fascination as the wound healed itself, taking the burning pain with it. "Thanks. Now come on, Mother. Let's make sure no one else is here."

Eleanor smile was quickly removed when she looked up and saw the chamber across from them swinging opened. Her eyes widen as she runs to the body of her old friend left on the floor like a beaten rug. Landra's body was face down on the floor, legs and arms obviously had been broken and blood soaked through her gown and pooled around her. Eleanor sunked to her knees. Tentatively, she turned her dear friend's body around, to see Landra's face contorted in pain and terror, no life in her empty eyes. "Oh….Dear Landra…..I-I am so sorry… If she hadn't come to me…" she hugs the body close to her. "If she hadn't been here!" She sobs for a moment before taking some deep breaths. Laying Landra back on the ground and closing the woman's eyes. "I am sorry, old friend."

She walks out of the room, her face going from sorrowful to determined as she spotted Amelia in the middle of the guest chambers hall, petting Barkspawn absentmindedly. Probably more for her own comfort than for his.

"Did you find Dairren and that elven servant?" Amelia asks as her mother shakes her head no. The women make their way out to the courtyard. "Can you hear the fighting? Howes men must be everywhere!"

"Then we should take the fight to them!" Amelia loosens her arms and stalks towards the Great Hall with a vengeance practically making her eyes glow. She was going to see the death of her nephew and sister-in-law answered in Howe's blood.

She was quickly grabbed by her mother. "Don't be foolish! You would throw your life away?!" Both women glared at each other before taking a deep breath. Neither one wanted to start an argument in the middle of a battle. "The front gates, that is where your father and brother must be!"

"What if they are not there?" Amelia meant it to come out strong but instead it came out shaky, showing her fear and worry.

Eleanor cradled her daughter cheek. "Listen darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father or brother you **must** get out of the castle alive." She hugged her daughter close, kissing her forehead. "Without you or Fergus the whole Cousland line dies here."

Again Amelia meant to sound strong, but being in her mother's arms instead it came out in a sob. "I-I am not leaving anyone be...behind!"

Eleanor pulls back from the embrace. "If Howes men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?"

Amelia looks straight into her mother's eyes. "I want Howe dead." Tears falling down her face.

The teyrna wipes the tears away. "Then survive and visit vengeance upon him." she places her forehead against her daughter and prays to the Maker that she will survive. She kisses her forehead once more and they both start walking toward the Great Hall.

Bodies were piled, evidence of some loyal guardsmen had tried to make it to the chambers to keep their oath to protect the teyrna and the rest of the Cousland line. Amelia fought back tears, allowing the anger to creep in and take over. It was easier to be guided by her vengeance than her grief.

A running servant sees them and cries. "The castle has fallen! We need to get out of here!"

Amelia looked at him with the fire that had built itself up in her, in a rage she yells. "Don't be a coward! We stand and fight!"

The man stops any and all protest when he looked in her eyes and saw the need for blood, he nods. "Y-yes, my lady! Here they come!"

Four of Howes men come around the corner. The servant shakes a bit then rushes to one of men, kitchen knife in hand. Amelia notches an arrow and pins the enemy's arm before he could hurt the servant. Another arrow rushes by her ear and one of Howe's men that was coming towards her falls dead. Barkspawn mauled another to death. Another arrow notched and the one attacking the servant is down. The servant looks in disbelief at the fallen foe, before trying to go after the last one, only to have that man fall over with an arrow to his face. The servant looked over his shoulders at the old Seawolf and her pup, he couldn't help but be in awe of the two women. He hears the dog growl before he knew no more.

Amelia watches the servant fall, beheaded by one of Howe's men _he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me_ crosses her mind before she pushes it off and notches another arrow at Howe's men. He goes down and the servant is avenged. She doesn't even see how the sixth attacker dies.

Breathing heavily she wipes the sweat away and looks over at her mother, trying to see if she had any injuries. Her mother shakes her head no, she pets Barkspawn checking to see any wounds on his body. Not finding anything, the trio silently trudge into the halls. As soon as the way was clear, mother pauses at the entry of a hallway. "Wait! The treasury is through here!"

Amelia barely holds in a sigh. "Mother…. We can worry about the family jewels later! Come on we need to find Asher and Father!" Grabbing her mother's arm, intent on dragging her to the Great Hall.

Eleanor breaks the grip "NO!" she looks dead into Amelia's eyes and talks slowly. "The Cousland family blade and crest lies inside! That blade can not fall into Howe's hands" Taking a deep breath, her eyes narrow and she growls out. "It should sever his traitorous head!"

Shocked by the of the ferocity of her normally mild mannered mother, Amelia just nods and follows her into the Treasury Room.

The women make it to the door and unlock it. They work in silence as Amelia finds the shield and the blade, displayed on the far wall. Before she can make her mother leave, the teyrna fills her pockets with a few bags of gold kept in a chest on the other side of the room.

Mother smiles at the confused look on her daughter's face "Just in case." she says as if that explained her actions. "Hold on to that crest darling, treat it as if it was the very Cousland name." Amelia nodded, still not getting it, but mother was willing to leave now and she didn't want to waste more time for an explanation. _There will be time for it later_ she thought as they headed out, back toward the Great Hall.

Three of Howe's men were waiting for them just outside of the hall. One of them remarks "There is the little bitch! Howe says we can have some fun with her, boys!" The other two men laugh until an arrow lodges itself into the offenders eye.

"Over my dead body." Growls out the old Seawolf. Notching another arrow at the other shocked soldier. Hitting him straight into the neck.

The last one drew his blade and started to rush the old woman, when the mabari's jaw locked onto his sword arm dragging him to the ground, where Amelia makes eye contact with him. "Have fun." she says as she plunges one of her arrows into his eye.

She looked toward the broken door and saw the chaos that was inside. She could see her brother in flashes as he took one man down after another, trying to retake the Gate. Gilmore was covering his back, his sword dancing to cut down those that tried to flank his lord and using his shield to push others down. Before they could even regain their footing, Guard Captain Cedric was there to put them down for good. Wasting no time, Amelia and the teyrna join the flight, shooting down the enemies archers before they could fire any more arrows at the defenders.


End file.
